The planned course of this project will include: 1) new immunizations of rabbits with new and immunogenic preparations of LTA; 2) immunoelectron microscopic localization of LTA in intact cells of S. aureus; 3) characterization of the chemical structure of S. aureus LTA; and 4) analysis of the steps involved in the biosynthesis of LTA and its possible function.